Stolen by Mr L
by FlepSuperPaperMario
Summary: Tiptron turns up stolen by Mr. L, and it's up to Dimentio, Carrie, Piccolo, and Tippi to save him! Will they save Tiptron, or will Tiptron be drained out of her life?


flep super paper mario! This is a special one...

one day...

"where... where am i?"

"MWAHAHAHAHA... I HAVE KIDNAPPED YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

One day, in Flipside...

Piccolo: Hello! I am a random music note!

Barry: 'ray koopa!

Iggy Koopa comes and smashes Barry.

Piccolo: It's 'iffy koopa, not Ray Koopa!

Iggy Koopa: Hi, Piccolo!

Iggy Koopa runs somewhere. Later...

Piccolo: TV hasn't felt so godly in a while.

**BREAKING NEWS!**

Mimi (News Reporter): OMG! OMGOMGOMG! Oh... This is terrible! Tiptron has been KIDNAPPED! Talk to me, how the guy looked like!  
>Dottie: He looked green! And he was not Iggy Koopa, just saying... Iggy Koopa looks much better than him! He looks like Luigi Into Mario.<p>

Piccolo ran into Dottie, suddenly.

Piccolo: Luigi Into Mario's real name is... Mr. L! They just gave him an unexpecting name... Also, Luigi's full name is Luigi Flip Dimension, not Luigi INTO MARIO! (cries)

Mr. L, Green Thunder, was watching the news.

Mr. L: DARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN YOU PICCCCOLO!

Count Bleck: What? Did Piccolo know, even from your fake name, Luigi Into Mario...

O'Chunks: AND WHAT KIND OF MIDDLE NAME IS "INTO!?"

Count Bleck: Some kind of Anastasia name...

Mr. L: Nastasia Pickens, from Flopside?

O'Chunks: Oh bleep you...

Mr. L: Wait a second, Piccolo did it? And she's friends with my only Flopside friend, Dimentio Dimension...

Later...

"where... where am i?"

Mr. L: I have kidnapped you...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! PICCOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYONE!? ANYONE!?"

Mr. L: NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! I'll harvest all the energy from you, and then throw you away like a little weak butterfly! Ooh! You say Dimentio built you? He'd never build something so fragile and weak! HA! Take that, Tiptron! You're mine now! Guess what I'm going to use that energy for! I'M GOING TO USE IT TO DESTROY... Mimi the CopyFAT. She's so annoying and reports every crime we do...

Mr. L: MEME THE COPYFAT IS STUPID, BY THE WAY!

Mr. L's Ultimate List of stuff!

Cut King Sammer or King StupidlyStupid on his arm (he cried after)

Kick Thudley (in the Thudley)

Make fun of Tippi by saying "Are you, Tippi, INTO Count Bleck?" (She wasn't)

Make fun of Saffron by saying Dyllis is better than you! (She chased me)

Make fun of Dyllis by saying Saffron is better than you! (She threw soup on me)

Make fun of Carrie by saying "Are you, Carrie, INTO Count Bleck?" (She wasn't either)

Kidnap Tiptron

kill Meme the Copyfat with ButterflyEnergy from Tiptron

Mr. L: I need to harvest the Tiptron energy first...

"HELLO, MEME THE COPYFAT, MR. L, GREEN THUNDER'S COMING!"

"REMEMBER ALL THESE TIMES YOU FOILED OUR PLANS!? NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!"

Meanwhile...

Piccolo: I have very hard trouble finding where Mr. L resides.

Dimentio: I'll tell you. It's in...

Chapter 8...

Chapter 8.

Piccolo: Mr. L lives in Sammer's Kingdom?

Dimentio: I said chapter EIGHT.

PIccolo: The eight prognsticus?

Dimentio: NO! Not the Eight Prognsticus! Or the MIGHT prognsticus!

Piccolo: Castle Bleck?

Dimentio: I couldn't go in here by myself... So I need Carrie, Tippi, and you to go with me!

Piccolo: How? They didn't want to go either.

Dimentio: Oh yes they did!

Dimentio had Carrie and Tippi inside a box.

Piccolo: GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Dimentio: Let's fight Mr. L!

Later...

Mr. L: (gasp) It's YOU THREE AGAIN! and Dimentio! ARE YOU DOING A REBEL AGAINST THE GREEN THUNDER!?

Dimentio: YES I AM!

Mr. L uses Green Thunder.

Dimentio: WOAH!

Suddenly, Piccolo comes in and makes music.

Mr. L: So... soothing...

Suddenly...

Mr. L: LET'S PLAY...

Sammer's Kingdom Music!

Piccolo: OWW!

Piccolo plays the Sammer's Kingdom Music forever.

Dimentio: OH GOD! NO! I HATE THIS SONG!

Carrie: No; it's one of the best themes.

Dimentio: YOU'VE GOTTA STOP IT!

Mr. L was dancing like crazy.

Mr. L: LUDWIG!

Piccolo: I CAN'T STOP IT! I WAS ORIGINALLY PLAYING OVERTHERE SHRINE!

Mr. L: NEXT TIME... WE'RE GOING TO PLAY... LINELAN-

Piccolo: HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

Tippi: Sounds more like a Lineland Road remix...

Dimentio: While he's busy dancing to the sammer's king dome song...

Dimentio changes the song to World of Nothing, and then he uses his magic blasts on Mr. L.

Mr. L: OH! THE AGONY! Well, Carrie UnderGOOD liked that song...

KICK!

Piccolo: OWW! I DON'T LIKE THIS SONG EITHER!

Carrie: Then you have no sense of music.

Dimentio: I DON'T LIKE THIS SONG! I WANT CASTLE BLEK!

Mr. L: This is not CASTLE BLEK... IT'S CASTLE MR. L!

Mr. L: Time to drain the energy from Tiptron...

Tippi: HEDREN! NO!

Tiptron: AAH! TIPPING HEDREN! HELP ME!

King Sammer: Where was the music of my kingdom!?

Mr. L punches Piccolo again.

Carrie: yay!

Tippi: AGONY, AGONY, AND TIPPING HEDREN!

Dimentio unstraps Tiptron from the Iggy Azaleas machine and then Dimentio and the four Pixls run away. Also, Dimentio plants a bomb in Mr. L Green Thunder's fort. Also, they sealed off the ONLY exits.

Later...

3.

2.

1.

KABLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEY!

Dimentio: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...

Mimi: Look! A fireworks show!

Carrie: C'MON. IT'S ONLY DECEMBER 31ST, 2011.

Mimi: Shut up!

Mr. L: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mimi: SUPER' PAPER MARIO! SUPER PAPER MARIO! A GOOD WAY, TO START OFF, A NEW YEAR!

Dimentio: meme the copyfat...

The End


End file.
